Charmed
Charmed is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Charmed #4: 21 Jun 2017 Current Issue :Charmed #5: 19 Jul 2017 Next Issue :none scheduled Status A new Charmed series from Dynamite Entertainment starts in March 2017. Characters Main Characters *'Phoebe Halliwell' *'Piper Halliwell' *'Paige Matthews' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Charmed #5 Charmed #4 Past Storylines Season 10 Issues #1-20. Season 9 Issues #1-24. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 1' - Collects Season 9 #0-5. "Hear now the words of the witches... A centuries old spell unlocked the power of the Charmed Ones, three sisters born to protect the innocent. Through success and tragedy, love and loss, the descendants of Melinda Warren battled the forces of evil for eight years before winning their happily ever after. But that was only the start of their story. It's been a year and a half since Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were victorious in their ultimate battle against evil. They've put the past behind them and settled into their relatively quiet lives with their families. The death of the first innocent that the Charmed Ones ever saved has reawakened an ancient evil more powerful than the sisters have ever faced. Now with a brand new threat emerging, the Charmed Ones must prepare for the fight of their lives." - *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 2' - Collects Season 9 #6-12. "The secrets we hid in the night... The Charmed Ones have long since come to terms with how their magical calling complicates their lives, but that does not make things any easier as they confront callenges that affect their families. Phoebe faces a ghost from her past in a future that has yet to be written ... Piper's daughter reveals powers she should not possess, which leads Leo to an offer that few could refuse ... And Paige helps save an innocent victim from a demon attack only to find herself with a new kind of charge to watch over. As they deal with their complicated lives, the mysterious power behind recent threats is finally revealed in the body of an enemy they never dreamed they'd encounter. The sisters must fight in an epic battle between the heavens and the underworld that could destroy the power of three and all of humanity in the process." - *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 3' - Collects Season 9 #13-18. "Phoebe is haunted by her past, Piper must deal with the present, and Paige is forced to cope with the future. But none of those events will prepare them to face the truth behind a family secret that could change everything for the Warren line."- *'Charmed Season 9, vol. 4' - Collects Season 9 #19-24. "In only one decade they have experienced so much love and loss, joy and sorrow, failure and success. But time marches on and new challenges will be met as Phoebe is haunted by her past, Piper must deal with the present, and Paige is forced to cope with the future."- *'Charmed Season 10, vol. 1' - Collects Season 10 #1-6? "When an ancient evil older than time itself targets the Charmed Ones, the girls realize they'll need to enlist some additional help. Calling on the services of their estranged sister, Prue, and the former demon, Cole, they will face what is perhaps the most powerful enemy of their lives!" - *'Charmed Season 10, vol. 2' - Collects Season 10 #??? - *'Charmed Season 10, vol. 3' - Collects Season 10 #?-20. - *'Charmed, vol. 1: A Thousand Deaths' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "A dark force has set its sights on the art world of San Francisco, utilizing a gallery exhibit to feed souls to the underworld and unleash demons into our reality. Only the Power of Three, harnessed by the Halliwell sisters, can stop the madness!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Season 9 Writers: Paul Ruditis & Raven Gregory. Artist: Dave Hoover, Marcio Abreu, Novo Malgapo, Tess Fowler, Carlos Granda, Dean Kotz, & Reno Maniquis. Covers by David Seidman, Al Rio, Mark Sparacio, Greg Horn, Tony Shasteen, & Rodin Esquejo. Season 10 Writer: Pat Shand. Volume 3 Writer: Erica Schultz. Artist: Maria Sanapo. Publishing History * Season 9: #1-24, 2010-2012 (Zenescope) * Season 10: #1-20, 2014-2016 (Zenescope) * Volume 3: #1-5, 2017 (Dynamite) Future Publication Dates News & Features * 13 Apr 2017 - [https://www.bleedingcool.com/2017/04/13/writers-commentary-erica-schultz-second-issue-charmed/ Writer’s Commentary – Erica Schultz On Her Second Issue of Charmed] Links *Zenescope Entertainment - Publisher's Website *The Charmed Comics Wiki Category:Modern Fantasy Category:TV/Movie Tie-in